The Valentine's Carol
by ilovebuttfacemiscreants
Summary: What happens when the ghosts of Valentine's past, present and future come to visit Dr. Brennan. And wait don't those ghosts look like her friends. Rated T just to be save. NO CAM!
1. Sarah Byrne

Disclaimer: If I owned Bones, Booth and Bones would be married, Cam would be dead, and Angela would be pregnant with Hodgin's baby.

Chapter One: Sarah Byrnes

Twas the night before Valentine's Day and all through the Jeffersonian not a creature was stirring, except for Temperance Brennan. Temperance Brennan was finishing up a chapter in her latest book in her office. She hated Valentine's Day and everything to do with it, hearts, love, kissing, holding hands, you name it, it made her sick. She had become known as the Scrooge of Valentine's Day. But little did she know how much like Scrooge she was about to become.

Soon she finished the chapter, she saved the chapter and turned off her computer, got up and left to go home for a long night's rest. She had decided that tomorrow she wouldn't come to work, because Angela would be nagging her about a Valentine's date. Though she loved her work she couldn't bear that, then there was Booth he would be in a particularly perky mood tomorrow. No, no she couldn't handle that either.

It was eleven when she walked into her apartment; she went to the fridge and opened it up for a late night snack. When she looked at a carton of milk she could swear she could see her old mentor from the Jeffersonian, Sarah Byrnes (SB, We.Call.Him.Dr.Idiot), that had died a decade ago tomorrow where the cow's head should be. She shook her head, closed her eyes and opened them again; there was the cow's head again. She just road it off as her being too tired, and cranky from the up coming holiday. She went to the stereo and turned it on a song came on and filled the apartment…it was 'Hot Blooded.' She sighed and turned off the stereo. She picked up a book, though she didn't start reading it. She was thinking of Booth and what he was doing tomorrow and how lucky his girlfriend is. But she knew she couldn't even try to get involved, one he wasn't even interested in her, and two she was to afraid of commitment. What would happen when the relationship went sour, they were best friends as well as colleagues.

All of the sudden there was a knock on the door; she got up to answer the door. There was no one there. She went to sit down and she started to hear chains clanking. She picked up the lamp beside her, and got up ready to attack. '_Now if Booth had given me a gun like I had asked I wouldn't be carrying around a lamp_' Brennan thought. She turned the corner into the kitchen and there sitting at her kitchen table was Sarah Byrnes covered in chains.

"Hello Temperance, nice apartment." Sarah said like nothing had changed, like she wasn't dead.

"SARAH?! You're…you're dead." Temperance finally managed to get out. "I know, I did you're autopsy, I figured out your cause of death, a bullet wound to the head at extremely close range."

"Yeah I know, I killed myself. Ever wonder how the killer had such perfect aim?" Sarah asked.

"What why would you kill yourself?! You had such a great life. I envied you so much."

"ENVY! Ha I wish I had you're life, you have a hot FBI 'partner' that would risk his life for you, including breaking himself out of a hospital, that's a right I've been watching you. You have a best friend that worries so much for your well being. Now when it comes to our menties I definitely am superior, because Zach, he scares me although he makes a great doctor and friend. Then there is Hodgins who YOU saved HIS life in that car when you two where buried alive. It is I who should be envying you. But that is not the point to why am here."

"What? No, no I can't believe I was buying this, haha Booth very funny you can come out now!" Brennan called out thinking it was now a practical joke.

"Booth isn't here, he's at home thinking about you." Sarah told her.

"No, no this can't be true. I know! It's a dream. I'm dreaming!" Brennan declared.

"This is no dream Temperance!" Sarah said almost yelling. "I have come because you have fallen out of the true spirit of Valentine's Day. It is supposed to me a joyous time, with love. You however have no love. If you open up to the ones who love you instead of pushing them away then you will know the true spirit, and you will avoid your current fait."

"My current fait?" Temperance questioned half believing and half doubting. "What is my current fait?"

"Look at me Temperance! If you do not change your ways you will end up like me watching the person who looked up to you for so many years with chains pulling you down!" Sarah was now yelling. "Tonight you will be visited by 3 ghosts. The first one you should expect at midnight, the next at 1 and the last at 2."

And just like that Sarah was gone and Temperance was back in her chair.

* * *

A/N: Hola everyone, this is my first Bones story so bear with me and I hope it turns out ok. Please no flames, I can not stress that enough, if you do give me a flame I will block you. I once got a horrible flame for my first story and she was getting mad at me for not enough research. Ok one, I'm 13, deal with the fact that most 13 year olds are lazy and don't want to do research on top of school work and our after school activities plus since it's ½ way through the school it will only be 7 months till I'm in high school and the real pain begins. And two it was my first story give me a break; nothing is perfect the first time. Though I don't like flames I will accept constructive criticism I in fact love constructive criticism, it will probably make me a better writer. Also I might get some of the Bones info wrong because my friend cough We.Call.Him.Dr.Idiot cough won't let me borrow a few disks of season one, plus I have only been watching it on tv for about a month and in that month there have only been 2 or 3 new episodes. Sorry this A/N is so long. Now please see the pretty purple button in the bottom left hand corner press it and something magical will happen. 


	2. The Ghost of Valentines Past Part 1

Chapter 2: Ghost of Valentine's Past Part 1

"Oh, it was just a dream. I got to get some sleep if I'm having dreams like that." Brennan said as she got up to go to bed.

All of the sudden the clock struck 12 o'clock. Brennan looked around, nothing happened. 5 seconds later as she was just getting into her bed, her bedroom window flew open. And there was standing…Angela? Yes there was an angelic looking Angela, complete with a white dress, wings and a halo, oh and there was a wand.

"OH MY GOSH ANGELA, you scared me!" Temperance yelled at her old friend.

"I am not Angela; I am the Ghost of Valentines Past. Come." Angela said walking back towards the window.

"Wait, Angela, where are you going? Out the window?" Temperance said worrying for her friend's physical **and** mental health.

"Yes now if you trust me, grab my hand and we will go see what life was like when you were a child and you loved the world, your life and everyone in it."

"What, I love my life, I am a very accomplished author and forensic anthropologist. I have Angela, and Booth." Brennan was interrupted.

"Yes but how many other friends do you have out of work? How often do you go on a date? When was the last time you went out clubbing? This is back when you loved and were loved, outside of school, when you had a boyfriend, and didn't hide your feelings in your work." Angela explained and held her hand out for Brennan to take it. Brennan thought for a moment and then took her hand. The second she did her and Angela went soaring into the past.

* * *

They landed in front of the Keenan house all those years ago back when there was no Temperance Brennan, only Joy Keenan. 

"Let's observe your first Valentines Day Joy." Angela said to Brennan.

"My name is Temperance; I don't ever remember being called Joy."

"Oh but there are many people who remember it very well, and right now we are in the time when you were called Joy, not Temperance, Brennan, or Bones." Angela told her.

Brennan sighed has she turned to look inside. "Now what are we looking at again?"

"You're first Valentines Day." Angela said again.

They looked in and there was everyone packing to get out of the house. Then there was Joy giggling, holding her hands out for someone to play. Then when they passed her to go outside with all the boxes she started to cry because no one wanted to play.

"Russ go play with your sister." Temperance's mom told Russ. When Russ didn't say anything because he still wasn't used to being called Russ, but Kyle, his real name. "RUSS! Don't ignore me." Kyle turned to face his mother.

"Sorry mommy, I forgot my name." Kyle told his mother.

"It's ok honey, I just can't call you Kyle anymore, and you have to start calling Joy, Temperance." His mother explained to him.

"Alright mommy." Russ went to go play with Temperance.

Meanwhile outside Brennan was full on waterworks. "Why didn't they ever tell me?!"

"They didn't tell you to protect you. You were little you didn't understand. By the time you were old enough to understand, you would have gotten mad, and ironically not understand. So they kept to from you, to help you, you don't know how much. Come we have seen enough here, let us go to a different Valentines."

* * *

Brennan took her hand and they were at the Brennan house that she remembered the one that held so many horrible memories for her. 

"Which Valentines is this?" Brennan asked.

"Your first one as a Brennan." Angela said. They turned to look inside the window. Inside was a normal family, with a librarian mother, a science teacher father, a 5 year old boy and a 1 year old girl. They were all dressed in pink and red sitting in front of the TV and fireplace, watching Charlie Brown's Valentine's Day. Brennan walked into her house to look at her family. A normal family, she hadn't remembered her family as normal, she lived so long with a totally odd family, with people who abandoned her, and there she was smuched in the middle of her mother and brother, probably thinking _'This is a family that will keep me safe, nothing can go wrong here.' _Then she looked at her mother's ears, they were pink diamond earrings, and the shape was a…dolphin? Yes that's what it was, a dolphin, her mother's signature animal. Wait a minute she felt her ears, they were the same earrings she had on at that moment, when her mother had left she raided her jewelry box, and closet for memories.

Soon it ended. They got up to go to bed. "No mommy don't go!" Brennan shouted. Her mother heard her alright but it wasn't herself, it was the one year old her.

"Oh my gosh come her Matthew, Temperance just said mommy!" Her mother yelled to her father.

Her father came running "What?! Come on Temperance say it again for Daddy."

"Daddy." Brennan yelled, hoping this time for her father to hear her.

"Oh my gosh her second word! Daddy! Yeah, Temperance!" Her dad turned tossed her up into the air and then caught her, then started to spin her in circles.

"NO! NO! It wasn't her it was me your daughter!" Brennan began to yell, but no one heard her, they were too excited at Temperance's first words. Once again Brennan began to cry. "IT WAS ME!" She kept yelling at them.

"Come sweetie let's go." Angela came up and told her.

"NO they have to listen to me!" Brennan kept yelling.

"They can't hear you hunny, let's go." Brennan finally gave in and took her hand.

* * *

They hadn't moved, but everything else had, it was a during the day now. All of the sudden a little Temperance burst through the doors, extremely happy, and yet again she was dresses head to toe in hearts, red and pink. From the looks of it she had just gotten home from school. 10 years old Russ had heard come home called out "MARCO!" 

The 6 years old Temperance called back "POLO!"

"So Tempe what has you so happy? Russ asked.

"Well for one I got a 100 on my spelling test, but that doesn't matter right now. The real reason I'm happy is Griffin kissed me today."

"Which one is Griffin, the really tall and fat one?"

"Yeah, but he's cute, and he makes me laugh so I like him."

"Well alrighty then, when is the wedding then?"

"Wedding? What are you talking about Russ?" Tempe asked has she walked towards her room and Brennan and Russ followed.

"Well they say the first person you kiss is the person you marry."

"What I don't believe that, I believe that you have to search to find your true love." Tempe said as a matter of factly.

"Whatever you say Tempe, whatever you say."

"You know I actually believed him?" Brennan asked Angela.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I always thought that my big brother was right, no matter what anyone said, he was right. That was before he left though; I won't believe anything he ever says anymore. Funny how much things have changed, huh?

"Let's go to another Valentines Temperance."

"Okay let's go." Brennan said confidently.

* * *

Brennan grabbed her hand and all of he sudden they were at her middle school. 

"OH MY GOSH! It's me and Lauren, my best friend from before I can remember, I remember once she told me that if I ever wanted her parents would adopt me. They never did, oh but the fun we would have. I remember once we were talking on the phone and she told me she was bored, I told her to shake her maraca and she told me she didn't have a maraca, I told her to shake her imaginary maraca, she told me it was stupid. So the next day I brought her in a maraca. That was in I think 8th grade, we had so many inside jokes, but I bet she has forgotten all about them. I bet she has forgotten all about me."

"I don't think she has. When we get back to the present look her up and call her, I bet she will remember you." Angela told her.

"Oh, here is a good part." Brennan said referring to her and Lauren talking and a boy with blonde curly hair coming up behind them. All of the sudden the boy poked Temperance's back. She spazed, then turned around and gave the boy a kiss.

"I was such a spaz when I was little. But that boy was my first real boyfriend, Chris McClelland, his lips were so soft, I can sometimes when I go to sleep feel his lips on mine still. But I loved him. Our families were great friends; he had an older brother that was Russ's age his name was Peter, and an older sister that was 2 years older than Russ, her name was Catherine. And the best part was they were from New Zealand and they had the best accent, I once told Chris that, that turned me on, but it just made me laugh, so since it 'turned me on' he would talk with his accent when he wanted a kiss. And I would always give it to him" Brennan recalled.

Chris and Tempe kept talking, when Chris handed Tempe a velvet box. Tempe opened it, inside was a diamond heart necklace. Tempe layed a big one on Chris's lips. Brennan began to explain. "He got that for me with his own hard earned cash, and we were in 8th grade. He really loved me, I really loved him, but it turned out his parents were criminals along with my parents, his real name was Logan Jacobs. Peter was Ryan, and Catherine was Megan. Chris and I had no idea; he still goes by Chris as I go by Temperance. But, Peter, and Catherine, they both knew. Why didn't Catherine tell us? She was my mentor, she gave me flute lessons, from 5th to 8th grade, and then she went to college. Around that time their parents left too, but Peter, he stayed and took care of Chris, that's why he didn't have to go to one foster care after another like I did." Brennan told Angela on the verge of tears.

"Come on Brennan, time to go."

"Home?" Brennan asked hopefully.

"No, to yet another, Valentines Day."

* * *

A/N: Hola it's me again obviously, but there is going to be another chapter with Christmas past. Rockerbaby423 was the first person to review so I used her name in the chapter, if you're the first person to guess right your name will be featured in the next chapter. Also some of these experinces are from me. My first teenage crush was on a bout named Chris, who had an older brother and sister named Peter and Catherine. Ryan and Megan are 2 friends of mine. That thing with the maracas happened to me and my friends over im. Griffin was my first 'boyfriend.' And I used to believe everything my brother said, then I siad no one day to something he said our relationship went down the tube. Now pretty please with Booth, Hodgins and Zach on top review. 


	3. The Ghost of Valentines Past Part 2

Chapter 3: Ghost of Valentines Past Part 2

Brennan grabbed Angela's hand and all of the sudden they were back at the Brennan household. Brennan and Angela walked into the house and heard crying coming from Tempe's room, in there was Tempe crying, comforting her was Russ.

All of the sudden the door bell rang. Russ got up to answer it, it was Chris. Russ punched him.

"Wow, why did he do that?" Angela asked Brennan.

"I caught him making out with Shannon Quinn under the bleachers. And it was the Valentines after my parents left; I mean really who does that?"

"I'm sorry! Just let me talk to Tempe!" Chris started to yell.

"No! If I have it my way you will never talk to her again. You guys have been together for three years, what changed? How long have you been cheating on her. Also how did you feel after your parents left? Then your sister? It's been two months! Two months!! How did you feel after two months?" Russ yelled at him.

"I was almost over it." Chris said dishonestly.

"Well, you know what, she's a girl! She has more fee-" Russ was cut off when Chris saw Tempe enter the room, with tear stained cheeks.

"Tempe!" Chris cried and ran to her side.

"Why don't you answer him Chris? How long have you been cheating on me? What changed between us?"

"I started seeing Shannon two weeks after your parents left." All of the sudden Chris felt a sharp pain in his gut. Tempe had kicked him.

"Why!? What did I do?" Tempe was crying again.

"You were just so needy then, I swear once you got over all of this I was going to dump Shannon, because you have to believe how much I love you."

"No no no! Tempe started to scream. "No, if you really loved me you would have been there for me. You would have been there for me, like I was there for you, except no wait when your parents left you pushed everyone away for about one month. Then when I finally did get to talk to you, when you finally did take anyone's calls, you wouldn't talk. Did you know I called you everyday after your parents left?! Just to make sure you were ok. That's how you should have been there for me. No if you really loved me you would be here or calling me everyday until you were sure I was better. When did you finally get better, hmmm? This time be honest, and I know because you suck at lying."

"The truth?" Chris asked. Tempe nodded her head 'yes' "The truth is I still haven't gotten over it, I still lay awake every night waiting for their car to pull into the driveway. And that was two years ago!"

"Then what makes you think I would be over it in two weeks?" Tempe said rather calmly. She turned on her heels and started to walk to her room. She didn't get very far because Chris turned her around and kissed her. But it didn't last to long because Russ grabbed Chris's collar and threw him out the door.

"Was that the beginning?" Brennan asked Angela.

"The beginning of what sweetie?"

"The beginning of what I am now?"

"Yes, it is." Angela said regretting it. "You ready to go to another Valentines?"

"Yes, let's go."

* * *

Brennan grabbed Angela's hand and they were in her college dorm room. Tempe was sitting in her room typing up a paper and there was another girl trying to get Tempe to go on a double date with her and two other guys. 

"Kate! I can't believe it! I haven't seen Kate in years. She was my roommate in college, and she was my best friend. This is out senior year, I remember because I never went on a date with anyone in college until today. Sure I liked Micheal but that wasn't till after Valentines Day that we hooked up. Ok back to what we're watching Kate is trying to get me to go out with a guy named Andrew Wetmore so we can go on a double date with her and her boy friend, a guy named Dan Shannon. I have no idea how Dan and Andrew got in to Harvard because they were as dumb as rocks. But Andrew had asked me out and I made the mistake of telling Kate. I swear she is exactly like you Angela."

"Oh come on Tempe you have to go. This is our last Valentines Day before we're in the real world, I mean really come on have a little pointless sex. I mean really when was the last time you had sex?"

"I only did it once and I was in high school. I went to a party to get over the heart break of my first real boyfriend. I met up with a guy named Griffin that absolutely adored me since we were in first grade. I got a little too drunk. He came back to my house and we did it. My brother walked in on us right when we finished, Russ beat Griffin out of the house. Then spent the next hour holding my hair back as I threw up."

"I'm so sorry Tempe. I had no idea. I still think you should go on this date tonight. And I'll be there, so if it ends up that Andrew's a total jerk you can pretend to be sick and we can go home."

"What about Dan? You would just leave him there?" Tempe asked shocked.

"No I'll just say I'm bringing you home." Kate explained

"Fine."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. What's the worst that could happen?" Tempe went back to typing up her paper and Kate continued reading her magazine.

"You know that date wasn't that bad. He ended up rather nice, and rather cute. He walked me back to my dorm, he kissed me goodnight and we went our separate ways. We both knew nothing was there, so we just left it at that. He gave me the courage to go out with Micheal; he got me to trust that not all guys were heart breakers. Because I had so many of those in my life, Griffin, Chris, Russ, my father, Micheal. The only men I can count on now are Hodgins, Zach and Booth. But especially Booth, I have lost count of how many times he has saved my life; he really is my knight in FBI standard issue body armor like you said."

"Honey I know this is killing you seeing all these Valentines Days, but we have a few more left before you can go home."

"Alright." Brennan said.

* * *

Once again Brennan grabbed her hand and they were in the Jeffersonian. 

"Ahh, my home away from home."

"I'd say this **is** your home."

"Stop mocking me."

"Fine, fine. Now watch this, this is last years Valentines Day, also known as your first Valentines Day knowing Booth."

"Hey Bones."

"What Booth?"

"What I can't stop by just to see my favorite Bones Lady?" Bones gave him a look. "Fine I know I'm not your favorite person in the world, but I'm taking you out to dinner at Sid's with me and Parker."

"What? Why?"

"Because Bones its Valentines Day Bones, you're supposed to be with living people or commemorating someone you loved who is dead, not picking apart dead people you have no idea they existed till about 48 hours ago. And right now, Hodgins is with a prostitute, Angela is with her boyfriend and Zach is with his family. Now you are in a lab, with a bunch of bones, I'm going to be alone with my son, now I love my son but he has requested for me to bring a girl with me because his mother is out with her boyfirend Drew, and he thinks that's what I'm supposed to be doing only with a girl. Now there is no one I can call on such short notice but you. So…what do you say? Come on a 'date' with me and Parker?"

"Sure, why not?" Bones gave in. She and Booth left to go pick up Parker at Rebecca's, Brennan and Angela followed.

They pulled into Rebecca's driveway. Booth got out soon followed by Bones. "You know you don't need to come to the door with me, I'm just getting Parker."

"No, **we're** picking up **our** date. This is what most people do on dates you go to the door to pick your date up. So that's what I'm doing."

"Fine whatever you say." Booth rang the doorbell.

Rebecca answered the door fiddling with her necklace and not looking at who was there, "Sorry Drew, Booth should be here any minute with that weird doctor he's always talking about to pick up Par-" She looked up to see Booth and Bones standing there.

"So how weird am I?" Bones asked Rebecca

Trying to lighten the mood Booth said "I don't know Temperance how weird are you?"

"I don't know what that means." Bones said completely serious.

Angela started to laugh a little. "I still don't know what that means." Brennan told her. Angela started to laugh even more.

"Parker! Your dates are here!" Rebecca yelled to Parker. "You guys are gonna start laughing when he come down here, he's taking this so seriously. Like for example, he knew that you would forget flowers, so he had me buy a bouquet of flowers, he's even wearing the suit he wore to my cousin's wedding."

Parker came down. He had on a suit exactly like his father's; in one hand he had a bouquet of flowers. Then as any little kid would do, he forgot all about what he had just gotten ready for and ran into his father's arms screaming "Daddy!" Booth scooped him up into his arms.

"Hey Kiddo!"

"Ahh, looks like you got something for me." Booth said and took the bouquet from Parker and put his nose in the flowers and started to smell them.

"No Daddy! They're for the bones lady!" Parker yelled, being rather serious. He took the bouquet back and gave them to Bones.

"Thank you very much Parker." Bones said smiling at the charm smile she is getting from both, Booth and Parker.

"Daddy put me down." Parker whispered into his father's ear. Booth put him down and Parker walked over to Bones and took her hand in his and started to walk down the walkway, in complete seriousness. He wasn't swinging their hands, and he wasn't skipping or running of anything.

"You know spending the evening with Booth and Parker, being part of a family. Made me think, you know kids and husband wouldn't be so bad, why did I ever think that this would be so bad. But then the next day we got a 5 year old's skeletal remains to look at and I remembered, oh that's why."

"You know Brennan just because you have a child doesn't necessarily mean that they'll die at a young age." Angela reminded her.

"I know but it's still better safe than sorry."

"Well, what happens when you fall in love again?"

"I have learned that love can only end in heartbreak. So why even try?"

"I bet if you and Booth got together it wouldn't end in heartbreak, or even end at all."

"Argh, Angela listen to me I-Don't-Like-Booth! And even if I did, he is probably out with a ditsy blonde right now, not even thinking about me, because one I'm not blonde, and two I'm not a ditz."

"Well, I don't know try looking deep inside Booth."

"What? Are you saying Booth likes me?"

"I'm only but a ghost I can't tell you anymore, besides I have said too much already." Angela said and began to walk away

"Wait, NO, Angela come back!" Brennan began to run after Angela. She woke up in her bed kicking the sheets and blanket.

* * *

A/N: So how was it, horrible, good, or horribly good? Oh and to tell you some more about the people in this story that aren't really in the show. I have trouble thinking up names, so I just use names from my school, and everyday life, like Dan Shannon and Andrew Wetmore are two boys I have had crushes on. Kate is my best friend in the whole wide world, I hope to be friends with her till I die (which hopefully will be in a really long time). And Shannon Quinn is a really annoying girl in my grade who I would suspect would do that with a boy. Yup that's a little about my life and the story. Next chapter will be the Ghosts of Valentines Present. Now push the pretty little purple button, or I will sick my cats on you. One of them will kill you with her weight and the other will be so cute you'll die. Yes they are that powerful. 


	4. Ghosts of Valentine Present

Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Bones.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Ghosts of Valentine Present

Brennan went back to sleep. Ten minutes later she was woken up to the sound of yelling.

"I'm showing her the Valentine of the Present!" One man yelled.

"No, I'm showing her!" Another man yelled back. Brennan walked into her living room. Standing there were Hodgins and Zach in robes, wreaths on their heads.

"I've known her longer!" Hodgins yelled.

"But I'm closer to her!"

"Oh yeah, were you two buried alive together, then did she have to perform surgery on you?"

"No, but has she been your mentor, and have you followed her around for over a year now?"

"Guys!" Brennan yelled.

"What?" They boys turned to look at her in unison.

"What in the world are you arguing about?!"

"Well one of use is supposed to show you what's going to happen this Valentines Day, but we both showed up thinking the other one wouldn't." Zach explained.

"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't you both try to put up with each other for a little bit and both show me around the Valentine Present?" Brennan suggested.

"Fine." Zach said

"Yeah, fine." Hodgins replied also.

"Good, now where are we off to first, I want to get his over with so I can go back to bed." Brennan said.

"You'll see." Zach told her. Brennan was about to go take their hands when Hodgins snapped his fingers, and all of the sudden they were at Booth's apartment. Inside was Booth, and Parker. All of the sudden the doorbell rang. Booth went to answer it, it was Bones. She was dressed in a nice blue cocktail dress, which brought out her eyes. Booth couldn't help but stare.

When he regained his ability to speak he greeted her. "Hey Bones, I see you got my call, and followed my directions."

"Yes I did, although, you didn't say who my date was." Bones said to him very skeptical of why he asked her here. Then out of no where Parker appeared with a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"Here Bones, Happy Valentines Day." Parker handed the flowers to Bones and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Bones turned around and there was Booth with a bouquet of pink roses. "Happy Valentines Day Bones." Booth handed her the roses and also gave her a kiss on the cheek.

The evening went along much like the first year. They had spaghetti for dinner. When the dinner ended Parker got up and attempted to pull Bones chair out to help her get out of the seat, like Booth had done in the beginning of the meal. Then Parker took her hand and started to walk her down to her car. Booth was following in tow. Half way down the stairs Parker tripped and fell down the stairs.

"Parker!" Booth, Bones and Brennan all screamed at the same time. He fell all the way down. Booth and Bones tried to catch up to him but he just fell too fast. When they got down to the bottom of the stairs Parker was unconcious. Bones pulled out her cell and called 911. Within minutes paramedics came into the hallway and put the boy on a stretcher.

"Since the boy is light you both can come in the ambulance." One of the paramedics told them.

"Thank you." They both said and got in the ambulance. Brennan, Hodgins and Zach followed.

When they got to the hospital Parker and the paramedics got out first followed by Booth and then Bones, finally Brennan, Zach and Hodgins. When they got to a pair of swinging doors Booth and Bones were told they couldn't go any farther.

"It's all my fault." Bones began to cry.

"Hey, hey." Booth lifted her head up, "This is not your fault."

"Well then whose fault is it, it's not yours, and you can't seriously blame it on Parker. All that's left is me."

"It's fate's fault. Fate made it happen."

"No I'm sorry there is no fate. I'm a hazard to everyone around me. My mother, father, brother, Parker and you."

"Bones what in the world are you talking about? Since when are you a hazard to me?"

"You were blown up by my fridge, and you have risked your life for me so many times I can't count. It's all my fault." Bones started to cry

"No! None of that is your fault. I would do anything for you, and that's why I was blown up."

"No I can't risk anyone's life anymore." Bones told him. "Tell Parker thank you very much for this evening and that I will miss him."

Bones started to walk away. But Booth wouldn't let her get away so easily, he turned her around and gave her a kiss.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this." Bones turned around again and walked

"What happens next?" Brennan asked Hodgins and Zach.

"We can't say anything." Hodgins said

"We'll leave that to the next ghost." Zach added.

"No! Please tell me!" Brennan yelled. Brennan woke up in a hot sweat.

* * *

A/N: Hola again. Sorry this is a short chapter but I couldn't think of anything else, I can think of past and future but not so much present. Also sorryif Zach seemed a little out of character. Well I have nothing else to say. I'm trying to update it so it'll be done by Valentines Day but I can't promise anything. Reviews are magical they help me update sooner, so review if you want another chapter. 


	5. Ghost of Valentines Yet to Come

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, if I did the show would be over in a heart beat.

Warning: Two character deaths

* * *

Chapter 5: Ghost of Valentines Yet to Come

"Parker!" Brennan yelled. "Oh my gosh, it was just another dream." She walked into her living room; on the floor was some holly that looked like it was from a wreath. _Or was it just a dream? _Brennan thought.

Brennan decided to go back to bed, and wait for the next "ghost" to come. 5 minutes later Brennan was woken up yet again to someone yelling. "Yo Bones! Wake up!" She got up and looked around. It was Booth. He was in a black cloak. But there was something about him that made him un-Boothy. She figured it out a moment later. He picked up the cloak to walk. She looked at his feet; there were just white socks on his feet!

"This cloak is so hard to walk in!" Booth began to complain. Yup it was Booth alright.

"Booth are you the Ghost of Valentines Future?"

"In the flesh." Booth said. "Let's go."

Booth clapped his hands twice and they were at the Jeffersonian. In walked Booth, Parker, Rebecca, and a baby that Rebecca was holding. Parker looked to be about 7 years old, he was still on crutches.

"Why are we at Bones office, if you hate her so much?" Parker asked. Brennan's mouth dropped open.

"You hate me?" Brennan asked Booth.

"Just watch and see."

"Ok, one hate is a very strong word. And two I don't hate her, she's my old partner, I could never hate her." Brennan smiled then thought for a second.

"Wait, old partner?" Brennan asked Booth.

"Yeah old partner, once Parker had that accident on the stairs you refused to work with me, and since Zack was an official doctor, they reassigned us, you now only work in the lab. Although I could see you miss everything about the field."

"Now we are here because Dr. Addy is visiting his family for the month because his mother died. For this month I have to work with Bones. She has some paper work to pick up from her; I will just be a minute." Booth kissed his wife and the top of the baby's head and turned to go in.

"Can I go in with you? I haven't seen Bones in so long." Parker said put emphasis on so and long.

"I don't think she would like that very much."

"Why doesn't she like me anymore?" Parker asked feeling very hurt.

"No, she loves you; it's just that, what happened to you, with your leg. She…she thinks it's her fault." Booth tried to explain.

"Why does she think it's her fault? It's not like she pushed me."

"No but she was holding her hand. I don't think it's her fault either."

"Yeah if it's anything's fault it's fate's fault."

"You know what Parker, come in. And tell Bones that exact same thing."

"See, everything will be alright, Booth and I will become partners again and everything will be fine." Brennan said as she, Booth, Parker and the ghost walked into her office.

"Hey, Bones." Parker and Booth said in unison.

"Hey, Booth, and Parker." Bones gulped. "Hi, so you're still using crutches?"

"Yeah, but you know, this was fate's fault, no one else's."

"Thank you Parker, that makes me feel better." Bones gave him a hug.

Then she turned to Booth and gave him the file. "And sorry."

"Nah, it's nothing." Booth said and began to walk out of the room.

"Hey, you want to meet Erika, she's only about two months old?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." They all started to walk out of the room. Parker was a little over excited that he got to hang out with Bones again, and his crutch got stuck on the door frame as he was walking out. He fell.

"Parker!" Bones, Booth, Brennan, and Rebecca all yelled and ran over to him.

* * *

"How is he?" Bones asked when they gotten to the hospital. 

"We don't know Rebecca and Erika are in with him right now." Booth told her.

"See I'm like a physical hazard to everyone around me!" Bones said.

"Hey Bones, like I told you before you are not a physical hazard, even Parker said this was fate."

"Oh, you probably told him to say that."

"No he thought of it himself right before we went in."

"Booth, I'm sorry no matter how much you fight it, I know I'm a hazard to everyone around me."

"Oh yeah, well are you a hazard to Angela or Hodgins. Because believe it or not they miss you, even Zack misses you. Now, I'm a hazard to him, but guess what he doesn't care, so I stick around, and sometimes yes you are a hazard to me but I'm a hazard to you most of the time too."

"Ok one, I got Angela and me high at a night club because I caused a fight that happened, and I got me and Hodgins buried alive! And two how are you a hazard to me?"

"I led you into Kenton's hands, he could have killed you! Do you know how much that hurt me that I basically handed you over to a killer!?"

"Booth I'm sorry. I can't be around people. And don't you dare try what you tried last time because you're married and it broke my heart last time." Bones said and turned around and walked away.

"No! Please I'm sorry!" Brennan turned to the ghost Booth. "Please, I didn't mean it I love you!"

"I'm not the one you should be telling, you should be telling him." Booth pointed to the human Booth. "We have one more Valentines Day left, come one let's go."

* * *

Booth clapped his hands, and they were standing in front of a snow covered graveyard. 

"Come on." Booth said grabbing her hand and dragging her into the graveyard.

"Why do I always feel like your abducting me?" Brennan asked then smiled remembering all the many times she had said that before.

"I need to show you something. But before I do there is something you need to remember, these events will only happen if you don't change your ways." They soon got to a grave. On the grave it said 'Parker Brian Booth, Loving Brother and Son. 2003-2014'

"Parker died?! Why?!" Brennan began to cry.

"You were never there. He waited for you, then a year passed by and you never came, so he just gave up the fight." Booth told her. Soon Booth, Rebecca, and a 1 year old Erika came to the grave to lay flowers on the grave.

"Where ever you are Dr. Brennan, you should be ashamed." Booth said looking up into the sky.

"Dr. Brennan! What happened to Bones?!" Brennan crouched in the snow.

"I really dislike you now; you basically killed my son, and remember when I said I would never kill my son even for God? Well you basically killed him because you were afraid you killed him. Ironic really, but all sad." Booth kneeled down to Brennan and brought her up to standing again. "We have one more grave to go to."

"Whose?"

"You'll see."

They soon got to another grave it said on it 'Dr. Temperance Brennan, intelligent doctor, 1976-2014' Brennan started to cry. A minute later Hodgins and a very pregnant Angela came by Brennan's grave.

"I'll miss you always. I wish you could see me and Hodgin's kids grown up, see them be born. And no matter how dead you are, you will be they're Aunt Tempe. Good bye old friend." Angela put a flower on her grave. But wait there was a flower already there, a single pink rose.

"Angela was there no matter what, she tried talking to you everyday, it didn't work though, and she was the only one trying to be your true friend." Brennan picked up the rose. "Then there was me, no matter how much I wanted to hate you I never could I would always love you."

"No please, this has to be a dream! I want to change Booth, I want to change! Please, let me change." Booth started to fade away.

Brennan woke up clutching her pillow and crying.

* * *

A/N: evil laugh I love the suspense. What will she do now that all the ghosts are gone? But I'm sorry if this was a really sucky chapter I'm not feeling well, and my finger hurts from a hang nail that I pulled out, and my hands are freezing and my head is really hot and my feet are freezing. Also if you can guess who the single pink rose was from you will be praised in my next chapter. 


	6. Happy Valentines Day Bones

Chapter 6: Happy Valentines Day Bones

Brennan woke up kneeling on her bed crying 'I want to change, please let me change Booth.' She was crying so hard she didn't hear the front door to her apartment open. Booth ran into Brennan's room when he heard the crying.

"Bones, why are you crying?" Booth walked up and gave her a hug.

"What? Booth? What are you doing in my apartment?"

"Its 8:00 and you're not in the office I was getting worried about you."

"Why would you get worried, you should be all excited for your date tonight?"

"I don't have a date as of yet. But I was wondering if you would like to come over for dinner tonight."

"No! No, I can't." Brennan started to scream and cry remembering what would happen again tonight.

"What, why not?" Booth asked starting to get really worried about Brennan.

"Because, I'll hurt Parker!" Brennan was crying again.

"What, how could you do that? Rebecca has him today. I was trying to ask you out on a date." Booth said getting really confused

"He's with Rebecca!? A date?" Brennan was questioning.

"Yes Temperance a date. I have been thinking about this since the moment I met you. Yes I know that I dated Tessa, had countless one night stands with Rebecca, and there was Cam. But you have to believe that I really believe that we belong together."

"Are you sure, because this might but into our work relationship" But she only got out rela- before she was cut off by Booth soft lips on her lips.

"Please Tempe."

"I-I-I" Tempe just sat in awe of what just happened.

"Tell me that you didn't feel anything just now, and I will walk away and we can just go back to being partners." But he too was cut off in the middle of partners, by Temperance's lips on his.

"I'll take that as a yes." Seeley smiled. "I'll pick you up at 7?"

"7 it is." Brennan said getting up and walking him to the door. He kissed her good bye and then took a single pink rose from wherever he was hiding it and gave it to her.

"Happy Valentines Day Bones."

"Happy Valentines Day Booth."

When Booth left Brennan began to think about her what she still thought was a dream. Then she remembered something that had happened in the past. She took the phone and dialed a number that she had no idea how she remembered.

"Hey Chris."

A/N Sorry it was so short but I had nothing else I wanted to put in the last chapter, yes so sorry but it's the last chapter. Plus it's Valentines Day. So talk to someone who you want to be your Valentine, and don't tell me I can't talk to so and so because he's an actor, or he doesn't know I exist, because think about this, if he doesn't know you exist how can you know him? I talked to the person I want to be my Valentine, I didn't actually say will you be my Valentine but I said Happy Valentines Day, and maybe that's enough, because sometimes the littlest things can go a long way, like a simple word, or a simple kiss. Up to you. Oh and the people who guess who gave dead Temperance the pink rose was. We.Call.Him.Dr.Idiot and hyperme. I'm surprised that only 2/5 of the people got that, oh well. Thanks for reading and Happy Valentines Day.


End file.
